Annie Leonhart
|-|Human Form= |-|Female Titan= Summary Annie Leonhart is a graduate of the 104th Training Corps and former member of the Military Police Brigade. She possesses the ability to transform into a Titan known as the Female Titan. Trained from an early age by her father, she was selected as a member of the Warrior Unit of the Marleyan military's Eldian Unit. In the year 845, she was sent on a mission to retrieve the Founding Titan, along with fellow Warriors Reiner Braun, Bertolt Hoover, and Marcel Galliard. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 9-A, 8-C with Hardening Name: Annie Leonhart | Female Titan Origin: Attack on Titan Gender: Female Age: 16 (Pre-Timeskip), 20 (Post-Timeskip) Classification: Human, Titan Shifter, Inheritor of the Female Titan | One of the Nine Titans Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Skilled Swordsman, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Transformation (Into a Titan) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 1), Regeneration (High-Mid), Can harden parts of her skin, Can attract other Titans with her shouts Attack Potency: Wall level (Able to harm other members of the Survey Corps who are as durable as herself) | Small Building level+ (Can fight on par with the Attack Titan, Her transformation alone is this powerful), Building level with Hardening (Should make her as powerful as she is durable) Speed: Peak Human, Subsonic with 3D Maneuver Gear (101 m/s), with Supersonic Reactions and Combat Speed (Should be comparable to Eren) | Subsonic with Supersonic Reactions and Combat Speed (Kept up with the Attack Titan) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Would need to be able to lift this much to be able to handle the force exerted on her body by the 3D gear) | Class M Striking Strength: Wall Class | Small Building Class+, Building Class with Hardening Durability: Wall level (Can survive the energy exerted on his body by the impact of landing at high speeds on solid surfaces with the 3D Maneuver Gear) | Small Building level+ (Can take attacks from the Attack Titan, Survived being punched hard enough to destroy part of a church with little damage), Building level with Hardening (Makes the parts of her body that she hardens durable enough to be undamaged by attacks from Levi and The Attack Titan) Stamina: High (Was able to transform into the Female Titan shortly after her body was destroyed without the extended recovery period usually required for Titan Shifters) | High (Has a notably high endurance relative to other Titan Shifters, being able to run long distances and fight entire squadrons of soldiers as well as the Attack Titan without tiring, whereas other Titan Shifters would tire to the point of collapsing after doing the same) Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with blades, tens of meters with Vertical Maneuvering Equipment | Several meters by virtue of sheer size, several hundred meters with Titan Summoning Standard Equipment: Vertical Maneuvering Equipment | None notable Intelligence: High (Out of the 104th Training Corps members, Annie is one of the strongest fighters alongside Mikasa and Eren. Annie possesses a great amount of skill at controlling the vertical maneuvering equipment, able to effortlessly kill Titans using only the equipment's blades and even kill veteran Survey Corps members such as Gunther Schultz even after being considerably exhausted by using her Titan abilities. Annie is also highly skilled in combat, using a unique fighting style with a strong focus on minimizing the advantages of larger, stronger opponents through kicks, throws, and holds.) | High (Due to retains a large amount of her intelligence in her Titan form as well as having been trained in using her powers by the military of Marley and her father, Annie is one of the more skilled of the Nine Titans. The Female Titan is able to easily overpower veteran Survey Corps members, and wipe out several squads in Erwin's specialized scouting formations. She has a great deal of control over her abilities, using her controlled regeneration to allow for sneak attacks, using her Crystilization ability for both offensive and defensive purposes in combination with her retained fighting skill, and using her Titan controlling abilities to gather large groups of Titans to attack human settlements and squadrons of soldiers as well as to free herself should she be captured.) Weaknesses: Overconfident, Cannot transform into the Female Titan while unconscious | Can be killed if the one meter long and 10 centimeters wide area of his nape where her body is is cut, and the transformation can only be maintained for so long Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Regeneration:' In her Titan form, Annie is capable of healing any injuries and even regenerating any parts of her body that were possibly lost in a battle. She is also able to focus this ability on certain parts of her body, healing the chosen injuries at a much faster pace as opposed to the automatic, simultaneous regeneration of all the damaged parts. *'Hardening:' Annie has the ability to harden parts of her skin at will. However, unlike the Armored Titan, Annie's hardened skin cannot be maintained for prolonged periods, as it will chip if struck. The armor is hard enough to shatter blades of ultrahard steel upon contact, allowing Annie to effectively defend herself against attacks, even those coming from Eren in his Titan form. Besides its defensive properties, Annie's hardening gives her melee attacks significantly stronger power, with a single well-placed blow being capable of dismembering or even decapitating an enemy Titan. She is also able to harden her fingers and toes into claws sharp enough to penetrate stone. *'Titan Control:' The Female Titan is able to exercise some influence over Pure Titans through a scream-based ability, allowing her to attract them to her position over a wide area. Key: Human Form | Titan Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Attack on Titan Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Military Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Giants Category:Martial Artists Category:Transformation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Biology Users Category:Grappling Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Dual Wielders Category:Production I.G Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8